Fabrication of semiconductor devices often involves deposition of layers of dielectric over layers of metal. Examples of such dielectric layers include encapsulation layers for memory stacks, as well as various diffusion barrier layers, and etch stop layers. Silicon carbide (SiC) is one of the preferred dielectric materials for such applications. Classes of SiC thin films include oxygen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon oxycarbide, nitrogen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon nitricarbide, and oxygen and nitrogen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon oxynitricarbide, and undoped silicon carbide. Silicon carbide is typically deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), such as by plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).